Delivery Trouble: An Investigation In The Ame Slums - 25 July 2015
Participants Hyuga Tetsuo Inuzuka Villi Delivery Trouble: An Investigation In The Ame Slums - 07/25/2015 JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo was doing stretching exercises within his home when he immediately heard knocking on his door. Usually, he guessed that this was one of the Ame ANBU giving him an assignment when this circumstance happened. He paused immediately while he was doing standing lift and reach where his left knee was raised and his right arm was extended outward from his body, and walked over to the door to open. An ANBU was there with a scroll in his hands being offered to Tetsuo, and upon receiving the scroll Tetsuo politely bowed and took it. The ANBU disappeared afterward without a sound or a trace. Wasting no time, Tetsuo unrolled the parchment to read up the contents which stated that he was to report to the one of the local business owners to receive an assignment that included others for the mission. Upon doing so, Tetsuo kept on his usual training garb which consisted of his white robe with the Hyuga clan symbol upon the back and pair of black trousers which also carried the clan emblem on the right thigh and its name in kanji on the left thigh. He quickly equipped himself with his usual tools: six kunais in a black thigh pouch on his right side with two smoke bombs, two flash bombs and two explosive tags, six shurikens in a round beige pouch tied onto the black sash of his robe under his lower back, two black tonfa sticks tucked under the sash on both sides of the shuriken pouch, two medical pouches resting on both of his hips, and an ivory-handled katana slung over his chest and resting over his back with the handle hovering over the left shoulder. He quickly then tied on his forehead protector over his head and went for the door to grab on his shoes which rested upon the porch, and once they were pulled over his bare feet he ran off toward the village streets where he later jumped up to scale the buildings to leap and run upon the rooftops as a shortcut from the busy streets below. Within minutes, he arrived at the designated location which was a general goods store but there were also some of the Ame shinobis there part of the investigation as they were taking notes. Tetsuo was overhearing the news of that one of the major deliveries schueduled to arrive earlier in the day did not arrive and that there's suspicion that one of the local gangs could be involved with this as there had been similar cases of no arrivals happening to some other shops in the village. As this went on, Tetsuo looked around to see if others may be helping out on the search since trying to find a cart would be tricky as his Byakugan had a very short range and he was not a tracker. Indeed, he could use the rooftops for a search but the Ame spanned for many square miles so a search could take a long while before coming up with any results and it may be too late with any goods being stolen and the cart carrying them being damaged. His heart was racing out of concern for the wellbeing of the cart driver as he nervously looked around for any helping hands that could arrive at any moment. - Guest_RandAltork: *It was like any other day for Villi, he sat in the main room of his family's little apartment tearing into a barely cooked steak. His ninken Liioco was also doing the same, juices covering the fur around his mouth. Their eating was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a grumble Villi answered the door, his eyes looked past the ANBU never really locking on anything. He held his hand out and waited for the note to be dropped in his hand* "Cheers, let's hope it's in brail this time. Take care" *Villi stepped back and closed the door, he was notorious for the abstract way of showing respect. After cracking the scroll open and reading the brail he yawned* "Looks like we got a mission boy, grab the stuff" *Liioco barked and ran off down the hall only to return with a small bag, he dropped it at Villi's feet and sat down waiting. Villi was wearing his usual sleeveless black hoodie and cargo pants, his arms covered in bandages and thick black leather bracers. He stuffed his pockets with his usual gear; five kunai, two shuriken, three smoke bombs, two flash bombs and ten paper bombs. Lastly he picked his Amegakure headband off the table and tied it around his eyes before running his fingers through his overgrown brown hair* "Right lets go" *The duo left the apartment, locking the door behind them before dashing off down the streets, they jumped up onto the rooftops, it was easier for Villi to navigate that way, there was less people on the rooftops meaning there was less white noise, though the sound of rain was always louder, his nose twitched at the smell of Liioco's now wet fur* "How do you stink up so fast, damn, and I just washed you" *He shook his head and kept moving. They soon jumped off the roof and landed on the streets in front of the General Goods Store, Villi looked around, there was noise, questions being asked and the worries rant of the store owner. Liioco let out a series of barks something he only did when he smelt someone familiar* "Lead the way" *Liioco led him over to Tetsuo, the Hyuuga they had done a mission with a while ago. Villi grinned and clapped his hands *"Tetsuo, didn't expect you, how have you been? Still ever the noble seeker of knowledge?" *he laughed and crouched down as he pet Liioco* "So, we waiting on anyone else? Cause the longer we wait the less this becomes a search and rescue and the more this becomes a recovery mission. Any leads?" *Villi's nose twitched, his senses were incredible but there wasn't any particular smell lingering and Liioco hadn't been thrown off* "Go smell around the shop, you'll need a scent to go off" *Liioco made an almost humming sound as he stalked off, slinking between the legs off the other shinobi and the store owner. He tilted his head back towards Tetsuo and shrugged* JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo looked up as soon as he saw a figure upon one of the rooftop edges and saw him drop down, but he soon relaxed when he saw that it was Villi and his ninken companion Liioco. He recognized both from when they helped out with a fishing boat nearly being hijacked by ninja pirates and it was quite a surprise seeing that both had turned up. - "Didn't expect you either, Villi. Things have been all right mostly. Just keeping up with training and exercising. Aside from that, trying to read up into some things." - He then looked around in case others had shown up. - "Doesn't seem like anybody else is coming around. From what's heard, there was supposed to be a delivery supposed to be arriving here but it never had shown up. The owner is quite concerned that it may had been stopped and ransacked by bandits of a gang within the village. No leads have been found yet so it's possible that the cart driver along with the goods have been captured." - He watched as Liioco went through the shop to sniff around. - "Maybe if Liioco sniffed out something that belonged to him, a trail could be found and we can head off from that starting point." - With that being said, the store owner offered out a note from the same driver saying the same information that was brought to attention when the investigation took off. Tetsuo looked upon the writing upon the parchment which confirmed the information. - "Sir, if it's necessary, could we borrow this letter so we can help track down the cart?" - The man nodded approvingly and with that Tetsuo looked over to Villi. - "We should start off at the main gate and have Liioco sniff the note at that point. From there, we can pick up a trail to the last location of the cart driver. I can predict though that there's gotta be some hangout should the bandits be holding him." -With that, Tetsuo leaped back onto the rooftops and headed off toward the village entrance to begin the search. Following that, with the note in his hand, he waited until Villi arrived with Liioco so that he could kneel down and let the ninken sniff upon the paper so to get a trail going. If that went well, the search could be over but have more work going on. After all, it was unknown if this was a typical gang at work or errand boys of the local mob. - Guest_RandAltork: *Villi nodded as he caught up with Tetsuo, he remembered the Fishing Boat mission clearly. It had been messy, but he didn't dwell on it. He let out a low whistle that lasted a few seconds before turning his head back in Testuo's direction* "So possible mob hit then? That's not surprising, they can't really just waltz into a shop and do their purchases, they'd lose too much money" *As he spoke Liioco ran back out and stopped beside Villi. There was a moment of silence and Villi seemed to be thinking* "Nothing in the store then huh?" *Liioco shook his head and watched Tetsuo as he spoke to the store keeper. Villi could hear the conversation, it was fuzzy but he could make it out. He waited for Tetsuo to comeback, following him as he prepared to get on the roof* "Yeah, Liioco can track scents for miles, even in the rain. You don't think it could have been an inside job? I reckon we should keep our eyes open ... so to speak" *Villi laughed and jumped up onto the roof after Tetsuo, Liioco following shortly after. Villi whistled, a different tone from before. Liioco walked over to Tetsuo and began sniffing the note* "We need the scent that isn't the store keeper's or Tetsuo's alright" *Liioco sniffed it a bit more before sitting back and sniffing the air. Villi seemed to be thinking as he waited before he looked up just as Liioco started barking loudly* "He found it, go go" *Liioco took off on a run, hoping from building to building, with a laugh Villi did the same, channeling chakra to his feet to keep his balance. He would assume Tetsuo would be able to keep up but they were fast, and Liioco would lead them in twists and bends as he tracked the scent* "He reckons the smell is coming from the uhh ... I guess you could say slums. Y'know the poverty stricken area of town. So be on your guard alright? I guess the upside of the rain is that smells are far more prominent than any other time" *He shrugged and kept running, staying as close to Liioco as he could so he wouldn't get lost* JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo held still while Liioco sniffed upon the note and let him take off while leaping from building to building in bounds and hops. With that, he followed with Villi as fast as he managed but he was different from Villi since he was not capable of running faster than anyone else from the Inuzuka clan as he believed that they could outrun any shinobi even with chakra manipulated through their bodies to increase speed. Still, he tried to keep up with them in case they went far by activating his Byakugan so that their twists and turns were spotted through his 360 degree vision. He heard Villi call out to him saying that the scent was getting stronger through the slums, the poverty struck district of the Ame. He never had been in that part of the village since it was clear that most of the major crime rates were from that part and that most of the major crime groups emerged from that area. Upon this first impression, he felt a combination of fear and pity as the area seemed almost runned down and many of the people struggling to get by were starving or ill from the conditions. At the same time, he wondered why the cart had steered so far into this area. - "Something tells me that the driver could've been forced to enter into this area. He wouldn't go outside his route unless otherwise." - He continued to follow with Villi along the way through the rooftops, but even became more cautious as there could be potential threats hiding even within the least expected of places. Fortunately with his Byakugan, he was able to peer through physical barriers as long as they were within his range of vision. With that and running, he was able to pick up more visual confirmation of the area while Liioco was keeping the trail strong with sniffing out the driver's scent. - "Let's be a bit careful here. Some people may be afraid of our arrival and would make things more difficult. After all, they won't tell the difference between a shinobi or a thug, and just may mistaken us for the latter." Guest_RandAltork: *Villi laughed to himself as Tetsuo proved to be slower, though it wasn't unexpected, Villi was fast even for an Inuzuka. The slums smelt thick, it was bad enough that Villi had to stop and rub his nose before carrying on* "Man this place smells horrible" *He nodded as Tetsuo noted that the delivery driver's route didn't go through the slums, he also agreed that the group should stay on guard* "We've come through here a few times, look out for beggars and don't buy anything at all" *He kept following Liioco as he started slowing down, keeping his nose to the ground. Liioco lead them down a series of alleyways before hoping back up onto the roof and stopping. Liioco ran up beside him and crouched down, In front of them was a large open space with a rather impressive warehouse that seemed to be in good quality considering the area. The open yard was filled with packing boxes and disassembled carts. Liioco let out a low growl as he spotted the Cart they were searching for. Two burly men and rather simple yet neat attire. They wore bandanas over their lower faces. They didn't appear to have any weapons on them either. The delivery driver was sitting by the cart, his hands tied behind him while the men searched the contents. Villi waved his hand towards Tetsuo before pointing down at the cart* "Do they have any logos or anything? I'm blind and Liioco can't see fine details like that" *He sniffed the air and shook his head* "It's just them from what I can tell" *He waved his hand at Liioco who ran off to scout out the area, Liioco would run off to the other side of the clearing, dropping off the roof and slinking deeper into the clearing, hiding under a pile of crates.* "So, how do you wanna handle it? Take em out quick and easy with minimal casualties?"* JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo stopped as soon as the pair ahead of him slowed down to a halt and crouched next to them so to spot out what was being seen down below at an open yard with a warehouse that appeared to be in very good quality compared to the rest of the buildings nearby. He carefully observed the situation unfolding as he saw that there were two goons that were unloading crates off the cart and beginning to pry them open. With the Byakugan, he started to give intense details upon their attire. - "Seems like they're wearing suits, like business suits of some kind. They have bandanas over the lower parts of their faces and goggles over their eyes. Only proper way to hide their faces and shield themselves from smoke in case the cause major damage." - He then allowed his Byakugan to peer into the suits for possible weapons. - "Hmm... Nothing too severe for weaponry. All they have is smoke bombs and retractable batons. No knives or throwing weapons. Definitely low level goons, but they do seem capable of fighting judging from how brawny they look." - It was time to get down to serious business on identifying on what the goons had for characteristics on their suits. The jackets and coats were charcoal black while the dress shirts were sun bleached white with neck ties that match the suits. Tetsuo was being sure to point out everything he was seeing to Villi as his Byakugan was giving the most intimate details on the attire including the sizes of them along with the lengths of the side vents. The shoulders of their sleeves have the iconic Ame symbol of the four vertical lines to signify rain, and along with that are the edges upon the collars and the cuffs were lined with a white trim. The embroidered trim and rain lines were all in white, and to Tetsuo he was unsure of what that meant. The back of their coats had a vast range of kanji also embroidered upon their them, ranging from classic philosophies to vulgar sayings to intimdate ordinary citizens. Tetsuo never encountered anyone that came from a mob before and that these thugs were about beginner level criminals. With Villi's suggestion ringing in his ears, Tetsuo deactivating his Byakugan and looked over toward Villi.- "Well, I would think knocking them out quick would be the best option. After all, they're just at the bottom of the food chain compaired to their higher-ups. If we can get them arrested, their mob could get exposed and shut down. Maybe even this part of the village could get fixed up by the Kage once the thugs are swept from this spot." - Looking down once more, he saw the bound man who appeared to be unharmed but relatively dazed as he had to have been probably drugged up by them judging from a small prick wound that was found on the left side of his neck. - "No injuries except for a tiny prick on his neck. Seemed like they had help from a blowgun specialist or a senbon thrower. Villi, they tranquilized him and lead the cart up here." - With Liioco having gone scouting, Tetsuo suggested to hold at their current spot until there was a way to perhaps flank the thugs without stirring up attention. That way when Liioco came back, there could be a chance at finding an area that perhaps was not being watched over because even with two goons in that spot near a warehouse, there could always be some form of backup for them. - Guest_RandAltork: *Villi let out a low hum as if thinking to himself. Tetsuo gave him details even Liioco couldn't give him, it was a strange experience to know what the whole picture looked like. He could tell exactly where Liioco was hiding in preparation for their strike. Villi took in a deep breath, the heavy air of the slums thick in his nose. He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out two smoke bombs and a flash bomb.* "Well at least the delivery driver is still alive" * he threw the bombs down into the clearing. As they travelled he looked over at Tetsuo and laughed* "We do this now, Liioco is in a position that puts us at an advantage" *Villi put his hands together and performed the hand seals for the Beast Human Clone jutsu followed quickly by the hand signs needed for his Four Legged Technique. Down below Liioco would have taken the form of Villi and dashed forward on all fours at about the same time the three bombs hit the ground. A large cloud of smoke began filling the area, hanging lower and thick almost black followed by a flash of bright light. The goons would cry out in confusing cursing about being unable to see or hear. As Villi jumped off the roof he brought his hands together* "Tsuga" * He began spinning rapidly in the air towards where the goons were he hit the ground between them causing them to fall over in surprise and unbalance. He bounced to the wall of the warehouse causing a large gent of damage then back to the center of the two goons where the jutsu stopped. Fighting in thick smoke was something Villi felt confident at, it put most of his opponents at a disadvantage, there other senses nowhere near as heightened as Villi's. The goons pulled out their batons with fumbling figured and started swinging wildly, one managed to cop Villi on the shoulder as he charged in. Liioco, now in the form of Villi attempted a spear tackle on the goon not already fighting with Villi. The smoke was slowly growing thinner as it dissipated, the effects from the flash bomb now worn off* JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo kept still as Villi deployed his combined flash and smoke bombs into the area, keeping his sight well shielded behind his right arm as the flash bomb went off. Following that, he watched as Villi enabled his Four Legged Technique and remembered that Liioco down below had taken the form of Villi which in turn could risk more bloodshed. - "Remember, if we arrest them then we got a chance at finding out who they belong to and have their organization shut down. The dead won't share secrets." - He managed to let this out just before VIlli took of and followed while drawing out his tonfa sticks, knuckles already white from beneath his fingerless gloves as he held onto them tightly and reactivated his Byakugan as the smoke bombs did their work. Smoke was spread out like a misty haze, but it did not matter as Tetsuo was able to see into the smoke with his Byakugan enabled and saw the goons already bewildered from having been blinded from the flash bomb and wandering aimlessly through the smoke. By now, their weapons were drawn and already ambushed by the Inuzuka and his ninken companion. The smoke was growing thin quickly and with this Tetsuo was going to make his move while Villi and Liioco were doing their fight. He started to reach into his kunai pouch, pulled out his two smoke bombs and one of his flash bombs, and immediately called out a hint to let the pair know of what's gonna happen next. - "FLASH!" - He shouted this as he threw his trio of bombs into the area, the two smoke bombs already remaking the same thick cloud that Villi made minutes earlier while the flash bomb went off with them. Tetsuo had to immediately shield his eyes again with his right arm so that the flash bomb's explosion did not blind him, and he went toward the cart to find the driver. With that, Tetsuo tucked in both tonfas under his sash and drew one of his kunais to cut away at the rope upon the wrists, ankles and torso. The cart driver was unable to move so Tetsuo was forced to carefully push him back into the cart to keep him out of danger. The next part was to find the horses that came with the cart, which Tetsuo predicted was not going to be too far from the warehouse and began to go around the building to find any trace of them and perhaps any friends that could be with the goons. The Byakugan was being of help during this as he was cautiously sprinting down through the alley to the back of the building while having his already drawn kunai in his hand but held in a reverse grip for slashing attacks. The intent was to have immobilizing strikes even if the blade was enough for wounding in close range as it was as effective as an ordinary knife. Two horses were tied up a lamp post on opposite sides as the back of the warehouse appeared as a loading and unloading zone. The ropes tied onto their harnesses and there was no time to waste as Tetsuo cut the ropes above the knots and hid away the single kunai so to not scare the already confused horses. Some soft comforting words and light pats seemed to be enough to sway the horses into trusting him as he told that their master was fine but in need of their help, so with that he jogged down the alley while holding the cut ropes so that the two horses who were gallopping behind him stay close. Hopefully by then, the duo may had knocked out the goons easily and not give too much hassle so Tetsuo could tie the horses back onto the cart and heal up the driver in case of any further injuries upon him. - Guest_RandAltork: *When Tetsuo called out to warn them about the flash Villi jumped out of range of the man he was fighting and covered his ears. Liioco did similar, also covering his ears and shutting his eyes. When satisfied the flash was done Villi ran in again, Swinging a round house kick at the man's neck. The goon stumbled before lashing out with a blind swing, managing to hit Villi's cheek. He stumbled before slashing out at the Goon's chest. Villi quickly grabbed the man's head, his elongated nails digging into skin before he pulled the goon's head down to his knee. There was a solid crunch as Villi broke the man's nose and knocked him out cold. Liioco was also finishing up his target, he'd been moving quickly, dodging all of his opponent's attacks while hitting him over and over with quick slashes. The Goon kicked out with his foot catching Liioco in the leg, he fell to the side, the jutsu wearing off in a puff of white smoke. Liioco staggered to his feet, his grey fur damp due to the rain. Villi dashed over and spear tackled the goon, his shoulder breaking a few of the goon's ribs in the impact. He swung two punches at the man's face, breaking his nose and knocking a few teeth out which eventually led to the man passing out. It was about now that the smoke was clearing, and Liioco let out a bark as Tetsuo approached with the horses* "Oh I hadn't even thought about the horses, good thinking. Liioco and I sorted out the Goons. Don't worry don't worry, they are still breathing, but they'll be hurting for a while" *Villi whistled to Liioco who ran off and came back with a bundle of rope. He spent a bit of time tying the goons up, making sure the knots were tight and they were sufficiently gagged. Once satisfied he dragged the first man over to the back of the cart and with a bit of straggle managed to lift him into the back* "What a fatass" *He did the same for the other, dropping them in clearly uncomfortable positions. He brushed his hands off and walked over to Tetsuo* "So, you wouldn't happen to drive or know how to wake that guy up do you?"* JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo found out that Villi and Liioco handled the thugs just fine, and it gave a hint of relief that the knock outs were done as recommended even though they took a heavy amount of damage. Using the Byakugan one more time, Tetsuo was assessing the situation aloud. - "Slashed chest, busted nose, broken ribs... Seemed like you threw quite a party here. Hopefully you and Liioco are okay too." - It was then time to get the cart going so without hesitation he tied the horses' ropes onto the cart on the mounted loops that were nailed into the front of the cart while Villi laid the goons into the back of the cart. Following that, he was looking at what crates were available that were going to the general store for the sake of evidence. Following that, Tetsuo was taking a mental note of where the warehouse was so to bring it up to one of the investigators, or one of the Chunin or Jonin shinobis in the area that could get this situation reported in. With the cart all set and loaded with whatever intact boxes were there, he helped sort out the reins as he looked upon the horses and mounted onto the cart's seat. - "Never tried, but there's always time to learn." - WIth that, Tetsuo waited up until Villi and Liioco got aboard and adjusted the driver to sit onto his left side. - "He probably needs to rest after that whole ordeal." - Following that, Tetsuo flung the reins and they lightly tapped upon the horses which had them start walking on the road. The wooden wheels lightly bumped upon the stone street as the cart advanced through the slums back into the city center. The trip was very much an experiment altogether so Tetsuo could learn handling the horsedrawn cart as it was his first attempt at it. Being something of a quick learner, he gave his best to maneuver the cart back toward the shop. With Tetsuo trying to learn the handling, the timing took a little longer to arrive back into the main city zone so Tetsuo continued talking with Villi while keeping an eye on the tranquilized driver. Fortunately on arrival, there were a couple of Chunin shinobis that saw this and word by word Tetsuo gave the details of what went on and the assignment tied with it. With that, the cart was emptied of the prisoners and the cargo remained in the bed of the cart. It was now a matter of time until the team arrived back at the shop and then the rest of the Ame ninjas conduct the search in the warehouse for other activities that may had taken place behind those walls. - Guest_RandAltork: *Villi shrugged at Tetsuo's comment* "Had to make sure they were down y'know. As for our injuries? Just a few bruises, we'll be right" *Once the group was ready to move, Villi and Liioco jumped on the back of the cart to make sure the cargo didn't fall out or get damaged as they moved as well as to make sure that the Goons didn't wake up. He laughed as Tetsuo started driving the cart and patted his shoulder* "Don't kill us" *He sat back, using one of the boxes as a backrest while Liioco sat on top of the goons. Villi shook his head at the sight of Liioco's drenched fur* "Y'know, I get that it's the Village Hidden In The Rain. But just once I'd like it to not rain and not have shitty grey clouds over head. I wanna check out one of those villages that has no rain, like one on a mountain with waterfalls and forests, something with a little bit of life that doesn't make me wish I was blind AND deaf" *Villi was directing his speech to Tetsuo but Liioco growled in agreement before resting his head on his paws. Villi stayed mostly quiet when Tetsuo filled the chunin in on the events, filling in small details he may have missed. As they headed to the shop to turn in the task Villi grinned* "We make a good team, we get stuff done fast and we get it done well." * JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo nodded in agreement as he rolled the cart back to the shop, hearing Villi saying of how him and Villi make a good team. - "Yeah, I think so too. Still a bit of a drag how there's only room for four-person teams because if there were more, we can set up some pretty good squads for larger missions." - As he carefully guided the cart back to the shop, the driver seemed to be coming awake and once he was able to get his awareness back, he let Tetsuo to sit in the back near Villi with his arms leaning over the left edge of the loading bed with his feet flat upon the platform with knees bent upward. Following this, he carried on the conversation of the villages. - "Most of them had been destroyed during the last war. There's not much else left besides ruins and possibly overgrowth after years of disrepair. Honestly, it would be nice to see them if they're rebuilt." - With a sigh, he let out a soft exclamation while his head looked up toward the black clouds with rain falling as usual upon his face, his deactivated Byakugan eyes peering up as if wanting to see beyond them for a chance at maybe seeing distant stars or even the sun. - "This village will never be my home forever." - The cart quickly made its final stop toward the store, and with that the owner gave words of praise to the boys and thankfulness for the well-being of the cart driver. With that, Tetsuo gave a grateful bow toward the shop owner, ready to leave. - "Well, I'd say a job well done. Anything you got going on later? I may get some volunteer work in if the hospital needs people, but if not I'm open for anything." - He looked over to Villi as he said this because he was not ready to leave, but should Villi be heading off Tetsuo could be fine with the circumstances. After all, both have different paths ahead of them. - Guest_RandAltork: *He yawned and put his hands behind his head* "Haha we could always take up missions under the table, what's the saying? Only illegal if you get caught" *Villi heard Tetsuo move to the back of the cart where he was sitting, which means the driver must have been awake by now. When Tetsuo had made himself comfortable and started talking again, Villi listened intently, even Liioco looked over to give his attention. "What was the point of destroying them? It sounds ... counterproductive" *Luka laughed* "I'll never see it, but I'd like to be a part of it. I'd like to know there's a place where people aren't being born and dying in the rain." *He shrugged "The world would be more interesting with more ... brighter and livelier places. I was born here, it's my family's home, but I don't want to always be MY home. I wanna be somewhere with open fields and a more tranquil sound." *Villi shrugged he turned his head to face the way they travelled* "But we can't just up and leave" *He sighed and waited for the final stop. He and Liioco jumped off the back and waited for Tetsuo before following him over to the shop keeper. He stayed mostly silent, letting Tetsuo do the talking. Liioco ran further up the street and waited* "Job well done indeed, swift and easy with no mess. Liioco and I are gunna kick back, chances are our steaks gone cold now, We're still waiting on word from our sensei" he placed a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder and grinned* "I'll help you rebuild the villages one day, until then, keep me posted if you want to cause a ruckus. Stay safe" *he turned around and began walking off, waving to Tetsuo behind him* End Results The mission was a success as Villi and Tetsuo found the delivery driver unconscious and dealt with a pair of Mob members.